Legacy 1x13: Who's Really Who
by Lady Dawson
Summary: Complete. Trying to win Susan back and get rid of Ethan, Chris casts as spell that goes horribly wrong and causes all of them to lose their memories. Meanwhile, Ethan and Susan reveal to the Elders of what happened at the Amazon village.
1. Loves and Worrying

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter One: Loves and Worrying

Brooke Murphy quietly slipped through her boyfriend Wyatt Halliwell's apartment, a stealthy smile on her face as she made sure that there was no one around before she closed the door behind her, walking through the apartment towards his bedroom. She cast a quick glance at his brother Chris's room as she passed it; if there was one thing that she wanted was for him to wake up and see her sneaking around in the brothers' apartment at six in the morning. He'd been surly ever since her best friend Susan Dawson had broken up with him to be with her ex-boyfriend Ethan Hale.

Which Brooke had to admit that he had ever reason to be upset, but he was taking things a little bit overboard, even going so far as to cutting off all contact with Susan unless it involved demon hunting and even that, he tried to avoid whenever he could.

Shaking away all thoughts of Susan's whacked-up love triangle, Brooke eased the door to Wyatt's bedroom opened and grinned when she saw him still asleep on his bed, lying on his side and snoring.

Setting the basket that she was carrying on his desk, she closed the door behind her and removed her shoes as she carefully climbed onto his bed, snuggling up close to him, so close that their lips were almost touching, and kissed his neck before moving up to his chin and then finally his lips.

"Wake up, you," she whispered into his ear.

Wyatt groaned slightly, shifting his position and burying his head into his pillow. Brooke giggled and climbed on top of him, finally forcing him to wake up and look up at her in annoyance. "What, isn't this a nice wake-up call?" she teased as she fell back next to him.

"Very nice," Wyatt agreed as he leaned closer to her, kissing her passionately and his arms wrapping around her, his hands running through her hair possessively. "Still . . . what are you doing here, waking me up at . . . six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" he asked in disbelief, staring at his clock in incredulity. "You woke me up at six o'clock on a Saturday?"

"Yes, I did," Brooke agreed, snuggling up right next to him, but his expression didn't change. "Because I've been thinking, ever since this whole thing with Susan and Chris and Ethan started, we haven't had a real chance to concentrate on us. So I was thinking that we should spend the day together."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but smiled as he pulled her against him. "So long as that doesn't involve me carrying your bags while you walk around the mall, I'm in," he said before he noticed the basket sitting on his desk. "What's that?"

"That would be breakfast in bed," Brooke said happily. "Granted, it's your bed, not mine, but that's beside the point. What?" she asked. "What's with the look?"

"Brooke, I love you, but I have tasted your cooking before and no offence, but I don't think that I'm gonna survive another round."

"Ha, ha, but for your information, Susan was the one who made the food," she retorted, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "And she actually can cook, so you have no excuses, unless you want to have her extremely mad at you and even more upset that she has been lately."

"Uh-huh, good point." Wyatt waved his hand at the basket, sending it flying over to them. "Brooke, the fact that she's been edgy and crazy lately wouldn't have any reason why you want to spend the day together, would it?" he wanted to know.

"Just a bonus," Brooke assured him. "Yes, I do want to spend the day with you, but getting out of the house and away from Susan's craziness would be a plus."

Wyatt shook his head, but smiled as he opened the basket and removed a plastic Tupperware from the basket, revealing several hot, steaming cinnamon rolls with the icing oozing off of the edges. "Wow, Susan did this?" he asked as he bit into one. It was delicious. "Remind me to tell Mom that she should hire Susan at the restaurant."

"You want to blow up your mom's business?" Brooke asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Because that's what's gonna happen if you put Susan and Chris in the same workplace right now."

"Well, speaking of Susan, how's Ethan?" Wyatt wanted to know as he handed her one of the cinnamon rolls. She bit into it, savouring the taste as she leaned her head back.

"I don't know, he seems better than he was doing," Brooke admitted once she swallowed. "He's still not completely out of the woods yet. Susan refuses to leave him alone, even for a couple of hours." She sighed. "So what do you think really happened wherever he was?"

Shaking his head, Wyatt looked at his girlfriend, seeing the anxiety running through her face. "I think that we're only going to know that when Ethan's up for telling us what happened."

"And who knows when that's going to be," Brooke sighed. "I mean, he's getting better, but Susan won't let anybody question him about what happened out there. She already had a couple of the Elders in the apartment and she practically electrocuted them just to get them to quit asking questions. The only one she didn't was that Curtis guy. Even though she won't admit it, I think she trusts that guy. He's the one Elder who's been on her side all these years."

"She's got good reason for not trusting Them," Wyatt point out. "I mean, They sent Bianca after her and her brother to kill them, They didn't lift a finger to help her when Tristan kidnapped her the first time, and now that she's dating a demon, They've got more reason to suspect her. Not that I've got a problem with Ethan, personally," he added quickly. "As far as demons go, he's not half bad."

Brooke pulled her legs up to meet her chin and she gave Wyatt a wry smile. "I know, it's just . . . Susan needs to let them talk to Ethan. He's the only one who knows what's going on out there and I've got the feeling that this is only the beginning of what's coming. This is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better."

For a minute, Wyatt just looked at her, an edgy expression on his face. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I was talking to Mom and Dad yesterday, and they were telling me that demonic activity has been rising everywhere. It's not just here in San Francisco. There's something coming, Brooke, and I've got the feeling that it has something to do with that prophecy Susan found."

"And we're smack in the middle of all of it," Brooke said quietly, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. "We need to talk to Susan."

--

Susan Dawson sat with her sketchbook in her lap, her pencil carefully tracing the image on the paper, glancing every so often towards Ethan to draw another detail on the paper, her heart aching as she did so. He looked so vulnerable and helpless right now that it almost broke her heart. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, defenceless.

Maybe that was why she had been so edgy lately, but the love of her life had been attacking by gods knew what and he had barely made it back here in time for them to help him and she hadn't even known. Or maybe she had . . .

She'd been having dreams for days before Ethan had come back, had visions of him being swarmed by demons bent on killing him, saw him in pain, trying desperately to get away . . .

What if those dreams hadn't been just dreams? What if they had been a warning, telling her that something was wrong? And she had blissfully ignored it and went on her everyday life while her lover had been out in the middle of nowhere, fighting for his life while searching for the Amazons just because she had asked him to, out of respect for Neasa and Noreen, and trying to find out everything they could about that stupid prophecy.

Shaking her head, Susan stood up, setting her pad aside as she walked over to the window and staring out into the bustling city, running her hand through her hair as she stared out into the daylight.

"Susie?" Ethan's painful voice broke into her thoughts and she turned to see him awake.

"Hey, about time you woke up, I've been worried," she said as she walked towards him, sitting down on his bed, taking his hand and rubbing it carefully, avoiding the bandages. "How do you feel?"

"I've got a beautiful girl sitting right next to me and being my personal nurse," Ethan said, giving her a smile. "How do you think I feel? I'm great." Susan sighed, giving him a pointed look and he relented. "It hurts less. My arm's kind of stinging, though."

"Let me see." Susan took his arm and inspected his wounds carefully. "I think I need to change the bandages again. I'll be right back; I'm gonna go get the stuff."

She gave him a tender kiss, which he gladly returned before she reluctantly pulled away and headed to the bathroom, which had been recently re-stocked with all of the first aid stuff. They had exhausted most of their stuff during the first few days and Wyatt had brought some stuff from the clinic for her to use.

By the time that she had returned, Ethan was trying to sit up in bed and she gave him a frown. "What did I say to you about pushing yourself too hard?" Susan scolded as she walked over to him, helping him to sit up.

"You worry too much," Ethan told her.

"I have to, you don't worry about yourself enough," she countered as she took his arm, carefully snipping the dressings and pulling them off, looking at the injuries carefully. It looked a lot better than it did before, but then she was no doctor; she couldn't tell if it was getting better or worse. She should have Wyatt come take a look at him.

"Susan, please stop worrying so much," Ethan told her, not unkindly and she looked up at him. He was looking at her with a loving, quiet look on his face as he reached out with the hand she didn't have a hold on and touched her cheek tenderly. "I'm all right."

"But you might not have been!" Susan burst out, angry with herself as much as she was with the demons that had done this to him. "You could have died, Ethan! Something might have happened to you and I was just sitting here, playing the normal girl while you were out fighting for your life! I should have gone with you!"

"Yeah, and you could've been sitting right here next to me," Ethan said seriously as she wiped away the tears in her eyes before applying the ointment to his arm. He gave a small sigh of relief at her gentle hands running the salve on his injuries. "Believe me, any kind of pain is worth you being safe."

Susan shook her head, the tears still in her eyes as she glared at him. "Idiot," she whispered and he chuckled. A reluctant smile crossed her lips and she shook her head, finishing redressing his wound and crawled into her bed next to him.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head gently on his chest as they lay on the bed together. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered.

"I love you, too, moron," Susan grumbled. Ethan laughed again as he kissed her forehead. "The Elders keep coming by, by the way, wanting to know what happened out there."

Almost instantly, Ethan's expression became serious and he tightened his grip around her. He knew better than anyone how deeply the Elders had injured her trust in Them when They had sent Bianca after her and Ryan all those years ago. "Have they?" he said quietly.

Susan shook her head. "I've already thrown Them out of here a couple of times," she assured him. "You don't have to talk about what happened out there until you're ready. I won't let Them."

"As much as I love you for that, we should probably talk to Them about it," Ethan pointed out.

"But not yet," Susan corrected as she looked up at him, snuggling closer to him. "I don't want you to push yourself too far, Ethan. It's taken a lot to get you to the point where you're actually able to sit up in bed on your own and talk coherently."

"I'm more worried about what's coming than I am about myself," Ethan said darkly. He sighed upon seeing her expression. "What about that one Elder, Curtis? You seem to trust him."

"Yeah, he's okay," Susan acknowledged. "But that doesn't mean that I want him here, causing problems for my boyfriend's health."

Ethan sighed. "Susie, I swear, I'm all right. I've spent over two centuries being a demon and I know my limits. Trust me, I can handle talking to an Elder."

Susan sighed; she already knew what had happened out at the Amazon village and she, too, was frightened by what might be coming. "Fine, one Elder," she said, giving in. "But first, you need to eat something."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he inquired as he wrapped his arms around her, gazing lovingly into her blue eyes.

"Hmm . . . well, you came to Chippewa Falls, trying to kill me and my brother and then when you and I were in a similar situation, with me nursing you back to health, you fell in love with me and gave up evil for me," Susan told him. He chuckled. "Kiss me," she whispered.

"With pleasure," he answered, his arms wrapping around her neck as he pulled her closer, his lips capturing hers in a gentle, passionate kiss.

Susan never got tired of Ethan's kisses, because they were always filled with the passion, fire, and fervour that had ignited their love and spread like a wildfire. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, needed him like she had never needed anyone before. In the two years that they'd been apart, Susan had felt like a piece of her was missing and it was only when he came back into her life that she realised what she had been missing.

Love.

The only man that she had ever trusted with her heart, who had given her his own back in its entirety.

Susan smiled as she pulled away. "I guess we can wait a little bit for breakfast," she admitted. Ethan chuckled as he captured her into another kiss and they fell onto the bed again, only coming back up for air.

But even as she kissed her lover, Susan felt something in the back of her mind, born from her premonition power, that told her that something was going to happen, and that it had something to do with a certain witchlighter.

A witchlighter named Chris Halliwell.

**--Opening Credits--**

Title Song: "Chariot" by Gavin Degraw

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Michelle Trachtenberg as Susan Dawson

Anne Hathaway as Brooke Murphy

Hayden Christensen as Brandon James

and Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Connelly


	2. Forgetting Spell

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Two: Forgetting Spell

Chris Halliwell suppressed a sigh as he climbed out of his car and grabbed the bag of potion supplies that he had bought on his way home from work. He cast a quick glance around to make sure that his brother was well out of sight as he hurried up the steps and headed towards his apartment, closing the door behind him.

No sooner than he had closed the door behind him, a chirpy, happy voice said cheerfully, "Hey, Chris, how're you doing?"

Jumping a mile, he whirled around to see Brooke standing behind him, pulling on a coat and carrying her purse as she smiled at him. "Uh . . . I'm—I'm fine," he stammered, hoping that she didn't notice the bag of supplies that he was carrying behind his back. "Where you headed?"

"Wyatt and I are gonna head out for a little bit, have some time to ourselves," she answered with a grin. "I just forgot my purse."

"Good, that's good . . . you guys should go out, you don't get enough time to yourselves," Chris said, forcing a smile on his face. Brooke gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little . . . weird," she said, giving him a worried look.

Chris shrugged, looking at her innocently and she shook her head before patting him on the shoulder and heading towards the door. "See you later."

"Yeah, bye, have fun," Chris said after her and let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind her, hoisting the bag back up and carrying it over to the counter. Pulling out a pot from the cabinets, Chris placed it on the stove and began pulling the ingredients out of the bag and laying them out on the counter before he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, unfolding it and smoothing it flat.

He was sick of people looking at him sympathetically all the time, tired of the way that Wyatt kept trying to make things better for him by inviting him to P3 every week to look for a new girlfriend. Chris didn't want a new girlfriend; he had been perfectly fine with the one that he had until that demon showed up.

Rage coursed through him as he thought about Ethan, but he shook his head to clear it. He didn't care about the magical consequences or what happened to any of them. He just wanted his girlfriend back.

So during his break, Chris had orbed out to the manor and taken a look through the Book of Shadows and began sorting through it, trying to find something that he could use. Finally, he found a potion that would erase a person's memories.

Granted, he was pretty sure that his mother and aunts hadn't put it into the Book for this purpose, but he didn't care at this point. Besides, Susan was under the demon's thrall so badly that she couldn't even think straight and it led to her making some of the worst decisions she could. And since Brooke and Wyatt weren't helping her, it was up to him to save her from herself.

Or at least, that was what Chris was trying to convince himself.

Chris glanced up from cutting up the roots that he was using when the phone rang and he ignored it, letting the machine get it.

_"Hey, Chris, it's Wyatt," _his brother said on the machine. He ignored it, not in the mood to talk to his brother right now. He had work to do. _"Listen, Brooke and I have been talking and we need to talk to Susan, see if we can get any information about what happened to Ethan when he was looking for the Amazons. We've got the feeling that things are turning out for the worst and we need to know what we're up against. So if you could meet us at the girls' apartment tonight about eight, that would be great. You know, strength in numbers and all." _There was a brief pause. _"Okay, well, I'll see you there, all right? Bye, little brother." _

"Yeah, that's the last thing that I want to do," Chris muttered darkly. "Get information from the demon that my girl's protecting."

_Except she's not your girl anymore, you idiot,_ a voice inside his said reminded him tiredly.

She will be.

Chris ignored his conscious trying to stop him from doing what was right and returned to the potion as he starting adding the ingredients into the mixture, keeping a close eye on the recipe in order to make sure that no consequences occurred.

If only he had thought of the personal gain consequence, then maybe he would have stopped himself before he ruined everything.

--

Susan walked out of her bedroom to make herself a cup of tea after Ethan fell asleep, coming to a stop as white orbs swirled into the familiar form of her Whitelighter/twin brother. "Hey, Brandon," she said with a wry smile as she hugged Brandon James. "What's wrong?"

Once she had discovered the truth about Brandon's identity, she had continued to use his alias, realising that if they knew the truth, then it would cause even more problems for her friends. The last thing they needed was even more problems, especially if Brooke and Wyatt knew. She had told Ethan, but to her surprise, he wasn't remotely shocked.

"I thought that there was something familiar about him," he'd explained with a shrug. "He acted too much like Ryan for it to be coincidence. Besides, after all those years as an evil, murderous demon, I know a thing or two about disguising spells. If you're familiar with them, it's kind of hard to fall for something like that."

Brandon gave her an innocent smile. "What makes you think that anything's wrong?"

"Because I know you."

With a sigh, her Whitelighter dropped into one of the chairs and looked up at her. "Well, the good news is that ever since that incident at with those gems failed, Peter's been laying lower. Regaining his strength, planning new plots, recruiting new demons, that sort of thing."

"Good, I'm getting sick of him bugging me every other week," Susan complained. Brandon chuckled. "So . . . what's the bad news?"

Leaning his head back, Brandon gave her a weak smile. "Look, Susie, you know that I'm on your side, right?" She gave him a withering look, annoyed and he sighed. "All right, look. The Elders aren't happy that you're with a demon. In fact, They're ready to withdraw your right to a Whitelighter as it is. And They're even more unhappy that you're protecting Ethan from telling Them about what happened out there."

"I'm not doing this to annoy Them," Susan snapped, angry. "I'm trying to nurse my boyfriend back to health. Once he's ready, I will be more than happy to let Them in here to talk to him, nice and calm, but I won't have Them in this apartment harassing him when I'm trying to get him back to his full strength!" Susan glared at her Whitelighter, furious.

"Hey, I am on your side on this, I like Ethan," Brandon said, holding up his hands. "I always knew that it wasn't going to work with you and Chris. You were still holding out for Ethan."

"Oh, and you couldn't have told me that and saved me all of this drama?" Susan countered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Brandon joked. "Besides, you needed to learn that lesson the hard way. It's the only way you were going to discover what your heart wanted."

"Gods help us, you're turning into Mom," Susan sighed dramatically, her hand on her heart and mock-fainting. Brandon chuckled and she grinned. "But seriously, just tell those Elders that if They're going to harass me about this, then I'm going to think seriously about crossing over. Once I get my boyfriend back to full-strength, I will be more than happy to let him talk to Them. I know that things are heading south fast, Brandon, I know that. But it's not going so fast that it can't wait a few more days."

Nodding his head, Brandon shrugged. "Well, I'll tell Them, but They're not going to be happy about it."

Susan looked at him. "Why don't you ask that one Elder Curtis for some help? Believe it or not, I like him. He's the only one of Them that I don't have a problem with."

Brandon feigned astonishment. "Is that possible?" he asked teasingly. "Susan Dawson, the witch who has been on the Elders' case since she was thirteen years old, actually admits that one of Them isn't too bad? Mark the day on the calendar, ladies and gentleman!"

"Don't you have some Whitelighter business to take care of?" Susan asked as Ethan limped into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing up? You should be in bed!" She hurried to help him into a chair.

"Susie, I've been sleeping almost twelve hours a day for three weeks now," Ethan said dryly. "No offence, but your room's starting to make me feel claustrophobic. I needed to get out of there. Don't worry, I'll take it easy," he added, seeing her concerned expression. "I just need to move out of that room. So what's up with the Elders?"

"They're giving me grief about how my charge is protecting/dating a demon," Brandon answered as Susan gave in to the inevitable and began making some tea for all of them, pouring some hot water into each glass and handing one to each of the men. "Thanks." He took a sip. "Not to mention, They're pretty worried about all of this stuff that's been happening."

"Brandon, unless there's been stuff happening more than I know about, I really don't think that there's much to be worried about," Susan sighed. "Even you said Peter's been lowering his attacks."

"Yeah, and that's what's got Them worried," Brandon pointed out. "When the Source of All Evil sits back and lets other demons to do his dirty work for him while he plans his next move, that's when you should be worried."

Susan sighed as she sat down next to Ethan, who wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. "Okay, but until he does, there's not a whole lot that we _can_ do," she pointed out. "We don't have a whole lot to go on, Brandon. Half of the prophecy is missing, we don't know what we're supposedly going up against, and the only clue that we had to finding out has either disappeared and/or murdered."

"Which is exactly why you guys need to tell the Elders what happened out there," Wyatt spoke up as he and Brooke appeared in the doorway. Susan sighed, running her hands through her hair.

Ethan shook his head, looking annoyed. "Hey, will everybody please stop ragging on my girlfriend?" he demanded. "Don't you think she's been through enough lately?"

Everyone quieted at his anger, but Wyatt gave the half-demon a look. "Look, Ethan, I don't like this any better than you do, but we have to know what happened out there. Something big is starting and if Brooke's right and it's got something to do with that prophecy that Susan found, then we are right in the middle of it."

"That's what I'm worried about," Susan whispered. "We have no idea what we're going up against and one of us is being a pigheaded, stubborn mule. And another part, we have no idea how to find or where he might even be." She covered her head in her hands, groaning slightly.

Giving them all a look, Ethan moved his hands over her temples and began massaging them quietly and soothingly. She sighed in pleasure. "That feel better?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm." Susan smiled as she lowered her hands, opening her eyes. "Those premonitions are still giving me a whiplash afterwards."

"You had a premonition?" Brandon demanded. "What about?"

"Uh . . . all of us were here in the apartment and there was this demon that attacked us," Susan said, glancing up at him. Brandon gave her a look. "I know, I know, it sounds like one of our every day things, but if the Powers are sending me a vision about it, it's got to mean something, which is why I wanted everybody out of the house for the rest of the day."

"I knew there was a reason why you made those cinnamon rolls this morning for me," Brooke grumbled. "You were just trying to get me out of the house and safe from the big, bad demons."

"That and you were kind of getting on my nerves with your constant nagging to get out of the house," Susan said.

--

"And add the Lethe's Bramble and that should complete it," Chris muttered, adding the last ingredient and taking a step back, waiting for the result of his potion.

He didn't have to wait long. A split-second after he dropped it, an explosion burst from the cauldron, sending him into the cabinets and falling onto the floor, unconscious.

A hazy mist rose from the pot, falling over Chris before moving through the walls and into the girls' apartment, causing all of them to jump in surprise before they were all knocked unconscious, passing out where they sat or falling to the floor.


	3. Room Full of Strangers

AN: Guys, I'm going to write using the names to address each person, but they are _not _aware of who they are, okay? It's just gonna get way too confusing it I do it any other way.

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Three: Room Full of Strangers

With a soft groan, Brandon shook his head to clear it, wondering where he was as he sat up slowly, trying to keep his head from spinning as he realised that he was lying on the floor and there were other people near him. Getting to his feet, he squinted in the darkness before spotting a light switch and turning it on, waking the rest of the people on the floor.

Almost instantly, the light woke them up. Susan was blinking as she lifted her head off of Ethan's shoulder, who shifted as he rolled his neck, looking down at the girl in his arms before taking a look around at the group at large and then back again, smiling pleasantly at Susan, who blushed at his attention, looking down.

Wyatt released a groan as he sat up, casting a quick glance at Brooke that had been asleep on his stomach, but was now scrambling to her feet, looking wildly around at her surroundings. "Uh . . . hi," she said brightly, though very confused. "Who are you people?"

"Um . . ." Brandon shook his head, trying to think but coming up with nothing. Who _was_ he? He couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. "I don't . . . who are you?"

"Er . . ." Brooke's expression twisted into panic as she looked wildly around at them. Brandon groaned as he looked towards Susan and Ethan as they too got to their feet, Susan stumbling slightly and Ethan caught her before she fell. "I don't know. Why don't I know? I can't remember anything! Oh, god, why can't I remember anything?" Her tone took on one of hysteria.

"Don't hurt me, please," Susan whispered as she took a step back from all of them, wrapping her arms around herself, fear apparent in her eyes. Ethan took a step towards her.

"Hey, it's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you," he assured her. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her, reaching out and caressing her cheek tenderly. "I'll protect you."

Susan smiled back, feeling protected and safe in his presence. "Who are you?" she wanted to know.

Ethan paused, frustrated, and shook his head. "I, uh . . . I don't really know," he admitted. "What's your name?"

"I—I don't know either," she whispered. "I can't remember anything. Not . . . not about me, anyway. I mean, I can remember my colours and history and stuff. And oddly enough, a lot of stuff about mythology," she added thoughtfully. "But about me, I got nothing."

Ethan took her hand and rubbed it comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. I don't think that it's just you," he said, looking around at the group as Brooke started eyeing Wyatt longingly.

"Hi," she said seductively as she walked up to him. "Who are you?"

"No idea," Wyatt said, but he was oddly drawn to this beautiful brunette in front of him. "But I . . . really wish I could remember you."

Susan looked at them sceptically before she turned to Brandon. "You don't remember anything either?" she queried. Brandon shook his head, noticing a pain gripping his heart as he watched Brooke and Wyatt together, but he ignored it. There was too much going on for him to be concerned with two strangers lusting after one another.

"Okay!" He let out a loud whistle, getting everybody's attention. "Does anybody here remember _anything_ about themselves?" Everyone thought for a minute, but shook their heads. "All right . . . well . . . that's good, I guess. It means that whatever's happening, we're all a part of it."

"I don't like this," Susan complained, moving closer to Ethan, who hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, comforting her. "It's too confusing. I mean, it's like I know who I am, it's on the tip of my tongue, but it just . . . it won't come out."

"Yeah, that's pretty much how I feel, too. So nobody really knows who they are?"

"This could get awfully confusing," Wyatt mused just as a rapid knock came at the door. Everyone jumped as though it were an alien sound and Susan peered around at the door. "Should one of us get that?"

"What if it's some axe-murderer come to kill us all?" Brooke protested, causing everyone to stare at her. "What, you weren't thinking the same thing?"

"I've got to say no," Susan muttered as she gripped Ethan's hand tightly. Wyatt sighed and walked around the corner, opening the door to reveal a pale-looking Chris, who waltzed in the door.

"Okay, you people have to help me," he blurted out. "I just woke up in some strange place and I have no idea where I was or what's going on or—"

"Who you are?" Brandon guessed. Chris shut up immediately, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. How'd you know? Did one of you do this? What do you people want with me?"

"Hey, relax there, guy," Ethan ordered him. Chris glanced sideways at him. "It's not just you; it's all of us too. Nobody here can remember anything since we woke up."

Chris's face, if that were possible, went even paler. "So then . . . what happened?" he asked, shaken.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital or something," Susan suggested. "I mean, they might be able to help us figure out what's wrong with us or help us find out who we are."

"I think that's a pretty good suggestion," Wyatt agreed, looking over at them. "But we have absolutely no idea where the hospital is, let alone where we are. And from the looks of things," he added, looking out the window, "we're in a pretty big city, so I don't think we should be wandering around without knowing where we're going, especially at night. Plus, we don't know if we are even able to drive—"

"Drive!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, bewildered. "Driver's licenses!"

All of the guys immediately began digging in their pockets for wallets while Brooke found a purse not too far from where she was lying and dug through it, producing a wallet.

"All right, here we go," Wyatt announced as he pulled out a license and peering at the name. "I'm Wyatt Halliwell."

"I'm Brooke Murphy from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin," Brooke said happily as she showed the rest of them her identification as well as a student ID. "But I'm a student at University of California at San Francisco. That must be where we're at!" she said excitedly.

"Must be, I'm a student there too," Wyatt said, showing them. "Maybe we're study buddies or something."

"Or maybe you're my boyfriend," Brooke said suggestively, lifting her eyebrow insinuatingly. Wyatt blushed before looking at the rest of them.

"What do you guys got?"

"I'm Chris Halliwell," the dark-haired boy answered, holding up an ID.

"Halliwell?" Wyatt repeated, frowning slightly. "That's my last name. You don't suppose . . . you and I couldn't be related, could we?"

"Maybe you two are brothers?" Susan suggested. "There's a slight resemblance between you guys."

"More like they're cousins, it's not that pronounced," Brooke argued, shaking her head. Susan stuck her tongue out at her and Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, real mature. You got anything?"

Susan shook her head. "I don't have a wallet."

"Yeah, me neither," Brandon said with a shrug. "Any idea who you are?" he asked Ethan.

"Uh . . . yeah, here we go," Ethan said, pulling out an ID. "Matt J. Oliver and I work at Connelly Corporation."

"So you two don't have names?" Chris asked Susan and Brandon, who shook their heads.

"Well, they do, they just don't know them," Wyatt pointed out.

"No, but look at this," Ethan pointed out as he reached over to the necklace that Susan was wearing, reading the inscription on it. "Susan. You're Susan," he said, looking at the unnamed girl with a smile at her. "I like Susan. It's a pretty name."

"I like Matt too," Susan blurted out before blushing violently. Ethan grinned at her as he let go of the necklace. "So do you want us to name you until we can figure out who you are?" she asked Brandon.

"Hey, I think I can name myself," he said, grinning. "I like . . . Andrew. I'm naming myself Andrew." Susan wrinkled her nose. "What? What's with the look, Susie?" he asked.

"It's just . . . it's kind of plain," she said, shrugging.

"Well, I like it," he countered. She sighed.

"Fine, whatever," she countered. "You're the one who's gonna have to live with it." More quietly, she muttered, "Boy, you're bossy."

"You're a pain in the neck," Brandon muttered at the exact same time as everyone watched this exchange with amusement. Susan and Brandon looked at each other. "You don't suppose that we're . . ."

"Siblings?" Susan suggested happily before they hugged each other tightly. Brandon smiled happily at his sister as she let go of him.

"So where do you suppose we are?" Chris asked, looking around at them. "Is this one our apartments or something?"

"Maybe," Susan said as her gaze trailed over the apartment. "I'd say that it's ours—" she pointed at herself and Brooke "—look, there's a lot of pictures of the two of us. And what's that?" she added, noticing the Book of Shadows lying on the table.

"I'm not sure," Ethan confessed as they followed her. Susan sat down at the table, opening the book up in front of her and flipping through the pages. "Whoa . . . what is this thing? Spells, potions, demons . . . it's a book on witchcraft."

"But witches aren't real, right? I mean, they're just make-believe, like Glinda or Samantha Stevens," Brooke pointed out. "Just stuff that Hollywood wants you to believe it's real so they can make a bucket of money off of your fascination."

Everyone looked at her before looking back at Susan and Ethan, sitting very close to one another. "You know, you two are very cute together," Brooke said brightly. "Are you two dating?"

"Lack of memories . . . Brooke, wasn't it?" Ethan sought to confirm and she nodded. "So we don't know. But it's a nice thought," he said more quietly to Susan, who turned a violent shade of red as she determinedly stared down at the page, keeping her gaze fixed upon it, but Brandon immediately saw her small smile of pleasure.

"Great, some guy wants to date my sister," he grumbled. "Shouldn't I be more annoyed about this? Isn't that what big brothers do?"

"Well, we're in a strange apartment, we don't know who we are, we're with five other strangers who don't know who they are, so I really think that the hospital is our best bet," Susan said reasonably. "Maybe we can scrounge up some cash around here and get a cab or something."

"Good idea," Chris agreed. "I've got about twenty bucks here." He revealed a crisp twenty from his wallet. "Anybody else?"

"I've got a five," Wyatt said as Brooke searched her purse.

"Well, I don't exactly have any money, but I've a couple credit cards," Brooke said brightly. "Do cab drivers take credit cards? I don't think they exactly have one of those little machines that they can ride around with." Ethan, busy going through his wallet, chuckled.

"I don't think that we're gonna have to worry about that," he said as he looked at them. "Do you think about two hundred dollars should do it?" He held up a handful of twenties, eyebrows raised.

"That'll work," Wyatt said.

"Okay, then let's get to the hospital and hopefully we can figure out what the heck's going on," Chris said as they started for the door, all of them grabbing coats that they found before they headed for the door.

But as soon as they opened it, they came face to face with a green demon with markings around his eyes and face. Chris let out a strangled cry, along with the rest of the group, before he slammed the door shut and pinned himself against it, barricading the door.


	4. A Love Discovered

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Four: A Love Discovered

Bobby Connelly released a sigh as he climbed up the steps, entering the mansion as two demons were thrown against the wall by his father. Stopping where he was, he raised an eyebrow as his father held them against the wall with telekinesis, squeezing the air out of them.

"When I tell you that I want that girl followed, that means that I want that girl followed. It does not mean that you run at the first sign of trouble to come back here and whine to me about your misfortunes," Peter hissed at them as he dropped them onto the ground. "Give my regards to oblivion."

Shooting a stream of fire at them, Peter vanquished the two demons that had been charged with following Susan for the past couple of weeks. Bobby had warned her about them, which was probably why they had been discovered. He fought a small smile as he looked at his father.

"Hard to find good help nowadays, huh?" he asked. Peter snorted as he walked over to the bar, pouring himself a cup. "Where's Mom?"

"She had to go out of the state to deal with a job," Peter replied as he took a sip. "How was school?"

Bobby shrugged, not showing his surprise. In his sixteen years, Bobby could count the number of times that his father had asked him how his day was with two hands behind his back. "School was . . . you know, school. It's still there."

Peter nodded as he looked away for a long moment, his fingers tapping his glass. "You know, that Dawson girl is nothing but trouble," he commented. "Always manages to slip through my fingers one way or another. And why do you think that is, son?"

"Got me," Bobby said, shrugging. His sister was a powerful witch, plus had powerful friends to help protect her and for that, he was grateful. He had already lost one sibling, he wasn't keen on losing the other one. "I should go, I've got homework."

"Oh, not so fast, boy," Peter said, reaching and grabbing Bobby by the shirt collar. "Like you said, it's getting hard to trust anybody anymore. But if I can't trust my own son, then who can I trust? So it's going to be you who's going to be following Susan from now on."

Bobby gulped. "Dad, in case you've forgotten, I've got school. And I don't think that they're going to be too happy if I tell them that you had me pulled out so that I could stalk your daughter."

"Don't call her that," Peter snapped, crushing the glass easily as he glared at Bobby. "The girl means nothing. She is nothing but a nuisance. I should have slaughtered her in her crib, along with that brother of hers long before I got rid of him." Bobby tried to keep his face neutral at the thought of Ryan. "I'll deal with the school. You just concentrate on that wretched girl."

Bobby tried to think, tried to come up with something that would keep Susan safe and _not_ get him killed. "Fine," he said quietly. Peter blinked, startled by his submission. "But I'm gonna do this _my_ way, Dad, not yours. That means that you don't complain about how long it's taking me, you don't complain about my methods, you let me do it my way."

Surely there was no way that Peter Connelly would submit to this, Bobby thought as Peter eyed him suspiciously, his heart beating in his chest. Peter liked being in charge, especially where he was concerned. There was no possible way that he would let Bobby do this and just back off. He was really hoping that his father would say no. _Please, let him say no,_ he begged to whatever higher power was listening.

But Peter just smiled sadistically as he chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, well, it's about time that you've started showing some backbone, boy," he said approvingly. "All right, we'll do it your way. But I hope that little display there," he added, nodding to the scorch marks that had been demons ten minutes ago, "was enough of a warning to you of what will happen should you fail."

Although he was sure that he was going to vomit all over the expensive rug, Bobby just shook his head. "Trust me," he said quietly, "I'm not going to fail." He walked away from his father and climbed up the steps, heading towards his room as he dialled his sister's phone.

"Come on, Susan," he whispered urgently, pacing back and forth across the bedroom, trying to get her on the phone, but after the fifth ring, he hung up, running his hand over his face. "Where could she be?"

He needed to talk to someone and right now, the one person that he needed to talk to was unavailable. So instead of his sister, he sent a text message to Patty Halliwell, his girlfriend, and asked her if he could talk to her.

Seconds later, his phone buzzed, letting him know that she was alone in the apartment and it was safe for him to come over. Bobby smiled, materialising over to her room, where she was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar.

"Hey, you," Patty said happily as she set the guitar aside and stood up to greet him properly. Then she frowned as she saw his expression, taking his hand into hers and linking their fingers together. "Hey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's not," Bobby said anxiously. "It's my dad, he . . . he's getting tired of demons failing to kill Susan so now . . . he figures that I might be able to do what other demons can't."

Patty's face paled dramatically. "He wants you to kill your sister," she breathed in understanding. "Oh, gods, Bobby . . . what are you going to do?" She guided him over to the bed, sitting down next to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do. On the one hand, if I play this right, I might be able to convince Dad that I'm on his side while playing the double agent. And on the other hand, he might get on to me and decide to send someone to kill both me and Susan." He shook his head. "And the worst part of it is that I think he knows that I'm not gonna do it. He knows that I'm not going to kill my sister because I think he knows that I'm not really on his side."

"Shh," Patty whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Everything's going to be okay, Bobby. We'll figure this out together. Because we're a team. That's what being together means is we're a team. And a team works together, no matter what."

Bobby actually smiled at that and kissed her then, passionately and lovingly and eagerly. She returned it fully as she pushed him down on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"PATRICIA LAURA MATTHEWS-MITCHELL!" a voice shrieked.

Patty launched herself away from Bobby as she heard the voice and he pulled away as though he had been electrocuted, looking towards the girl who was standing in the doorway, a shocked and appalled look on her face. Judging by her resemblance to Patty, this could only be her twin sister Sam.

"What is going on in here?" Sam demanded, her mouth opened and her eyes wide with disbelief. "What . . . is that Bobby Connelly?" she added, taking a closer look at the guy who had been making out with her sister.

"Hi, Sam," Bobby said weakly. "Nice to see you . . . outside of class." He forced a smile onto his face, which she most definitely did not return and Bobby looked at Patty. "We're in big trouble, aren't we?"

"I would say definitely so," Sam assured him. Patty groaned as she fell back onto her bed. "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Patty said too quickly.

"Now, Patty, otherwise I'm going to call Parker," Sam countered as she folded her arms across her chest. "Both of you, outside, at the kitchen table, now," she ordered, pointing out of the bedroom. "You are so lucky that I wasn't Mom, you know that?"

--

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was staring at Patty and Bobby as though they were out of their minds, slowly standing up and pacing across the kitchen tile as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"All right, let me see if I got this straight," she said slowly. "Bobby's parents are witches. Your dad turned to the dark side and is the Source of All Evil while your mom is under some kind of controlling spell, which basically turns her into a cold-hearted assassin until she regains control. Chris's ex-girlfriend is your sister—"

"Half-sister," Bobby said weakly. "Same dad, different mom."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, but she's your sister and your dad is trying to get rid of her because she, Chris, Wyatt, and Brooke are supposedly some fulfilments of this ancient prophecy that he doesn't want coming true. And so he's tired of all of his demons failing at killing her, so now he's sending you to do the job for him."

"Pretty much sums it all up," Bobby admitted and Patty gave her sister a weak smile.

"And in addition to all of this, which is completely crazy, by the way, you two are pulling a Romeo and Juliet and sneaking around to be with each other, even though if your dad ever found out, it could possibly mean the end of the world and our family would pay the price." Sam placed her hands on her hips, looking between Patty and Bobby. "Did I leave anything out? Is there something that I might have missed?"

"Susan's new boyfriend's a demon," Patty said brightly. "I don't think that you mentioned that. Oh, and Mr. Connelly also murdered Ryan, Susan's twin brother."

Sam gave her sister a dirty look as she looked away, shaking her head. "I cannot believe this," she grumbled. "You know Parker's gonna do when he finds out about this?"

"NO!" Patty had gotten to her feet and was now gripping her sister's arms tightly, a desperate look on her face. "No, Sam, you cannot tell anybody, not even Parker! Especially not Parker," she amended. "Come on, you're my sister, you're my twin . . . that's got to count for something, right?"

Bobby stood up and walked over to the two sisters. "Sam, if anybody found out about this, it's like you said, it could be potentially dangerous for everybody. I don't want to put your sister in any more danger than I already am and like it or not, if Dad finds out, it's going to put her and all of your family is a lot of danger."

Sam just looked at him, shaking her head. "I swear, Pat, sometimes, I could strangle you," she grumbled. "This is worse than Aunt Phoebe dating that Cole guy."

"Hey, he was okay, until he got possessed by the Hallow."

"Yeah, but you are dating the son of the Source of All Evil! No offence," she added to Bobby. "I mean, if Mom ever did find out about this, she would send you to an all girls' school. Or maybe even Magic School," she added thoughtfully. "At least there, Uncle Leo could keep an eye on you."

"Right and Parker can't do that at our school?" Patty joked. Bobby chuckled; while Parker was a dating magnet, he was extremely protective of his two younger sisters. "Sammy, come on, please?" She put on the puppy dog face that Bobby had found unable to resist by now. Apparently, he was not the only one unable to resist her spell. "Please?"

With a long sigh, Sam shook her head. "Oh, I know that I'm going to end up regretting this," she complained as she glanced upwards towards the heavens. "All right, all right, I'll do it. But I swear, if you hurt her or if anybody in our family gets hurt because of this, I'm going to vanquish you," she threatened Bobby.

"I thought you were a pacifist," Patty pointed out in interest. "You chose the Whitelighter path, I'm the witch sister around here."

"So not the point," Sam grumbled as she moved back to one of the chairs. "Ooh, great, one of my charges is calling me." She frowned in concentration. "And of course, it has to be Charlie. You know, that boy is more demanding than all of my other charges put together. I'm seriously considering getting the Elders to make him someone else's charge because he's annoying me. Plus, he's tried calling me when I'm at school and I know it's not an emergency."

Bobby tried to smother a laugh as Patty grinned. "See, that's why I never signed up for the Whitelighter gig," she said.

"Yeah, that's probably why you can't heal," Sam countered as she stood up. "Good to see you, Bobby." She offered her hand and he accepted it, shaking it as an odd expression cross her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but Patty shook her head at him, looking intently at Sam as she opened her eyes.

"Sam? What is it?" she asked her urgently, taking her sister's shoulders earnestly. "What did you see?"

"I saw Chris and Wyatt," Sam answered immediately. "There were a couple of other people there, too, I couldn't really see. And they were being attacked by a demon." Her face was white. "He's gonna kill them!"


	5. Memories Returned

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Five: Memories Returned

Chris slammed the door behind him, locking and dead-bolting it as he pressed his body against it to further barricade it. "What the heck was that?" he demanded as Wyatt and Brandon raced to move the bookcase to the door to block it further while Ethan was protecting the girls, shielding them with his body. "Was that a demon?"

"I don't know, but it sure looked like one," Ethan answered. "You two get down!" He pushed the two girls behind the couch and hurried to help Brandon and Wyatt move the bookcase.

"All right, what are we going to do?" Wyatt asked, breathing heavily as they finally managed to push the bookcase against the door and Chris moved out of the way to add a couple of chairs as barrier. "How are we going to fight these things?"

"Okay, well, let's just calmly think of something," Brandon tried to reason as Susan moved out from behind the couch and grabbed the Book of Shadows, flipping through it frantically, her blue eyes anxious, but determined. "First of which, let's get something else to push against the door."

"Good thinking," Chris agreed as they went into the kitchen, each of them grabbing an edge of the table and lifted it up, moving it over to the door and pushing it against the bookcase and a couple of chairs that they had moved against it.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think that's going to stop them from getting through," Chris observed as the door trembled underneath their barriers. "In fact, I'm definitely sure that it's not going to stop them. We're gonna need a plan," he said, looking at the rest of them.

Susan suddenly stood up from where she and Brooke had been hiding, the Book in her hands as she suddenly began chanting.

"_Walls and borders that are about to fall. _

_Hear our words, hear our call._

_Protect this place where we dwell. _

_Where we stand, let us be shielded from evil._

_So let it be." _

As she finished speaking, an unearthly glow exploded from her, expanding to move around the apartment, attaching itself to the walls and windows, preventing any demons from getting inside. Almost instantly, the pounding against the door stopped and everyone stared at Susan as she closed the Book, sitting it down on the couch.

Walking over to the windows, she pulled the curtains aside and looked out, smiling triumphantly as she saw the demons outside, still hurling some kind of energy balls or something at the door, but they kept jumping off the door and flying back at the demons.

"Well, that should keep them off of us for awhile," she commented as she looked back at the others. "Long enough for us to figure out something else to do, anyway."

"What . . . was . . . that?" Brooke said, the space between each of the words evenly timed. "How did you do that?"

"It was a spell, I think, in there," Susan answered, pointing towards the Book of Shadows. Everyone stared at her, then at the Book. "I didn't think that it would hurt anything. And . . . it got the demons off of us, right?" she added in a small voice. Ethan moved over to her, gently pulling her into his arms.

"You did good," he told her proudly. "I guess since you were able to do that, you must be a witch."

"But aren't witches evil?"

"Well, not necessarily," Wyatt pointed out. "I mean, I doubt just because you're a witch that means you're evil. Maybe a witch can be either good or evil, depending on how they use their powers."

Susan still looked sceptical and Ethan hugged her to comfort her. "There's no way you could be evil, Susan," he assured her. "You're too good to be evil."

She looked up at him for reassurance. "You really think so?" she asked him and he nodded, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Well, I hate to steer this riveting conversation in another direction, but we really need to figure out a way to get out of here and somewhere safe," Wyatt pointed out. "That spell might have stopped the demons for right now, but I don't think that shield's going to hold up forever."

"Probably not, but I don't think that there's another way out of this place," Brooke pointed out, looking around. "Maybe we should call the police."

"And tell them what?" Chris asked incredulously. "That we're being attacked by demons and Susan cast a spell to prevent them from getting through the door, which basically leaves us to be sitting ducks."

"Well . . ."

"No, they wouldn't believe us," Wyatt agreed as he sat down on the couch, tugging on Brooke's belt and pulling her down into his lap. "Not to mention, even if they did come, they'd probably just get themselves killed. No, I'd say we're on our own here."

"But we're not alone," Susan pointed out gently. Everyone looked at her. "We've got each other. And so long as we're stuck here, we're sticking together and we'll find a way out of this."

"That's nice," Brooke said approvingly. "But as much as I'm liking this pep talk, I'd much rather have a plan. Is there anything else in that book that can get us out of here?"

"Well, let's see . . ." Susan picked up the Book and pulled it into her lap as she sat down, Ethan peering over her should as she flipped through it. "It would help if we knew what we were up against."

"Demons," Wyatt offered and Ethan sent him a withering look. "All right, all right . . ." He looked outside. "It looks like they've got yellow eyes and really long fingers and talons . . ."

"And are clearly not the best dressers in town," Brooke added as she looked out the kitchen window. "What have they been doing, hiding in a cave for twenty years? Because that's about how long that style's been out of season."

"Probably," Brandon, Chris, Ethan, and Susan all answered. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's great. Hey, Matt, I've got an idea, why don't you see if you can pay them to go elsewhere? I mean, there's little that anybody will do for money, right?"

Before any of them could answer them, there was a swirl of white lights and three teenagers appeared, two girls and a boy, the former looking as though they could be sisters. One of them looked extremely relieved as she saw them all standing there, staring.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she said in relief. "I had a premonition and you guys were in it and you were being attacked by demons . . . which would explain why you are," she added, noting the barricade against the door. "Are you guys okay?"

"Who are you?" everyone asked.

The two sisters looked at each other, then back at Wyatt and Chris in obvious bewilderment. "Okay, did you hit your head on something? Because why else wouldn't you remember your own cousins?" the first one said, placing her hands on her hips, looking hurt.

"You three are our cousins?" Wyatt sought to confirm and the first girl shook her head in exasperation. "But I thought Chris and I were cousins."

"No, you two are brothers. What's gotten into you?" the second girl demanded, shocked. No one answered and she sighed, looking around at Susan. "What have you been doing to fix this? What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything!" Susan protested, hugging herself. "I don't even know who you are!"

An ear-splitting whistle sounded through the apartment and the boy removed his fingers from his mouth, looking worried. "All right, does anybody here remember anything?" he wanted to know. Susan, Chris, Wyatt, Brooke, Brandon, and Ethan all shook their heads. "Great. They're obviously under some kind of amnesia spell."

"Gee, you think?" the second girl said dryly. The first girl shook her head, heading towards the kitchen.

"All right, well, let's get their memories back and then we can deal with those demons that are gonna be attacking pretty soon," she informed them as she began pulling ingredients out of the cabinet. The boy was looking out the window as he looked at her.

"Uh . . . Sam?" he said, looking at her. "It might have to wait." The sisters looked at him. "Because the demons are already here."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Great. Can you two take care of them while I work on getting everybody here their memories back and figure out how exactly this happened?"

"No problem." The boy and second girl took each other's hands and vanished in a swirl of white lights.

"How did they do that?" Brandon asked, looking extremely interested. "What, are you guys witches too?"

"Yes," Sam said, tossing a sheet of her hair back and giving him a pointed look. "Actually, Patty and I are part-Whitelighter, just like Chris and Wyatt and Susan are. And you are full Whitelighter."

"What's a Whitelighter?"

Sam threw up her hands in obvious exasperation. "Okay, you know what? Can you please just sit down and keep quiet so I can figure out on getting your memories back? Because I'm usually the most patient person in my family, but I'm starting to lose it."

"We'll be quiet," Susan said as she tugged on Brandon's arm, pushing him down into a seat. "So . . . do you think you can get our memories back?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam answered as she started adding ingredients to a pot. "I've lost my memories because a spell backfired a time or two, so eventually, my mom came up with this potion that will reverse amnesia. One sip of this and all your memories will come right back." She smiled as she stirred the potion. "And then I'm gonna figure out who did this to you guys and send Patty out to kick their demonic butt."

Everyone looked at each other and then Susan asked meekly, "So . . . witches aren't all bad?"

"No! Of course not! All of us are witches except Ethan and Brandon," Patty explained.

"Who's Ethan?"

"You are," Sam said, looking at him curiously. He frowned as he pulled out his work card again.

"But this says that my name is Matt Oliver," he said, showing it to her. Sam took it, looking over it carefully.

"Wow, this looks really legit," she commented. "You must really know somebody who knows how to forge identification. No, your name is Ethan Hale and you're half-demon. You fell in love with Susan and turned to the side of good for her and since then, you've been fighting alongside her, helping to protect the innocent and helpless. You know, classic Romeo and Juliet story."

Susan and Ethan looked at each other, neither one of them particularly surprised by this particular piece of information. Ethan gave her a small half-smile and laid his hand palm up between them. Not even a second later, Susan reached over and laid her hand into his, lacing their fingers together and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

Chris watched this, a small smile crossing his lips as he looked at them. They actually did look good together, he decided before glancing over at Brooke and Wyatt. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, but he could see her looking at Brandon, giving him a good look over. Wyatt didn't seem to notice, but Brooke smiled crookedly when she caught Chris's eye, averting her gaze from Brandon as she looked down.

"All right, here we go!" Sam walked over to them, carrying six glasses on a tray and setting them on the coffee table. "Drink all of it," she instructed as they each picked up a glass.

"Here's hoping that this works," Chris said as he downed his glass, wrinkling his face as he tasted the sour liquid.

But almost instantly, he saw images flow through his mind as everything came flooding back. He groaned due the force of it as his memories returned and he remembered how exactly they had gotten in this state. He remembered the potion he'd brewed to rid Susan of her memories.

And judging from the look on everyone's face, their memories had come back too. Sam smiled as she stood up. "So . . . did it work?" she asked cockily, causing everyone to look at her. "Okay. Good. Now does somebody want to tell me how exactly you lost your memories?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure," Wyatt said slowly. "One minute, we were in the kitchen, discussing the Elders, and the next thing I knew, I was being knocked out by this weird misty stuff."

Chris swallowed as he meekly raised his hand. "I did it," he confessed, causing everyone to stare at him in horror and shock.


	6. A Broken Trust

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Six: A Broken Trust

Susan could hardly believe her ears as she stared at her ex-boyfriend, rage rising through her as he admitted that he had brewed a potion that, instead of making them lose their memories as had actually happened, had been for her to forget that she had ever met Ethan. He had been responsible for them losing their memories and could have gotten them killed. And more importantly, he had tried to make her forget about the man she loved.

"You did this?" she hissed at him, the rage evident in her voice. Ethan moved to console her, but she gave him a look and he stepped back, giving her a nod. This was something that she needed to do on her own and he understood that with one look. "You tried to mess with my _memories _just so that you could have your way? You tried to violate me in such a way that it would meet your wants and needs?"

"No, I wasn't trying to violate you—" Chris tried to protest, but he recoiled as she reached out and struck him, sending him back a few feet.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Just answer me and tell me the truth: was that what you were trying to do?"

"I was just trying to—"

"It's a yes or a no answer, Christopher Halliwell!" she yelled at him. "Now which one is it?"

Chris opened his mouth to try and reason with her, but seemed to realise that there would be no reasoning with her, not in this mood. Either that or Brooke was shooting him warning looks from behind her back. He gave a small swallow and lowered his head in obvious shame. "Yes," he finally said, looking back up at her. "But you have to listen to me, I was just trying to—"

"I am not interested in hearing why you were messing with my mind, Chris!" Susan screamed at him. "I don't want to hear anything coming from your mouth, do you hear me? Get out of this apartment!"

"Susan—" Chris tried once again to talk to her and she took a step towards him, blue eyes blazing with rage.

"Chris, I am giving you this one warning: if you do not leave my home right this minute, then I can't be held responsible for what I might do. Because no witch, no Elder, not even the Powers that Be themselves are going to be able to protect you from my wrath!"

For a moment, Chris just looked at her and then gave a nod, turning on his heel and leaving the girls' apartment. He paused at the door. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Before she could say anything, he walked out, closing the door behind her.

The second that the door closed behind him, Susan broke down into sobs, falling to her knees. Ethan was instantly at her side, drawing her into his arms and whispering soft words in many different languages, some of which she didn't even recognise. But it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was there, holding her and soothing her.

"How could he do that? How could he try and mess with my memories like that?" she sobbed as Ethan stroked her hair, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into her room.

"Susie, it's okay," Ethan crooned as he deposited her onto her bed, crawling in next to her. He held her against him, pulling her blankets up around her shoulders and planting a kiss to her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Is it?" Susan whispered. "Because a guy that I trusted just tried to take my boyfriend away from me just because of his jealousy. And now, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. I can't trust him anymore."

"No, you can't," Ethan agreed. "He broke that trust and you have every reason to be angry with him. But he's your friend, Susan. I understand that. He may not want to admit it, but he is your friend. Although I could go without this particular friend having known the pleasure of kissing you," he added with a scowl. Susan gave a small chuckle. "But friends forgive each other. And they eventually learn to trust each other again, in time."

Susan sniffled as she looked up at her lover. "When did you learn to be so wise?" she wanted to know.

"A lot of years," Ethan said with a smile. "I did spend a couple of centuries amongst humans, even if I was only half-human. So I learned a lot about human nature, even though I was evil then. And it's like I told you the night before I left. Time heals all wounds. I'm not saying that you have to forgive him right away, but I do know that you have to learn to trust him again." He stroked her cheek tenderly. "You're the most compassionate person that I know, Susannah Elizabeth Dawson. And you're going to do what's right."

"Forgive the jerk who tried to split me up with my lover?" Susan muttered darkly. Ethan smiled as he leaned closer, planting a tender kiss onto her lips.

"Yes," he answered softly. "Because it's what you always do. You'll be furious at the person who hurt you and then you learn to trust them again and let them back into your heart." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's just one of the many things that I love about you, Susie."

"I love you too," Susan whispered as she curled up against him. "Gods, Ethan, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"You won't," Ethan promised her. "Because even if you had forgotten me, I would have reminded you. And I would have worked every second of every day to get you your memories back. No magic is more powerful than love, sweetheart. And I don't plan on ever leaving you, not unless you order me to."

"Never," Susan said, content just lying in his arms. "I'm never going to let you go."

--

Chris just sat in the kitchen, staring at the potion that he had been brewing that same day. A potion that had successfully turned a girl that he cared about against him. She might not have wanted him or loved him, but she at least had cared about him and trusted him.

That was gone now.

It didn't matter. The potion hadn't worked and he couldn't save her from the choice that she had made. What was worse was that she wasn't even going to talk to him from now on. He had made a royal mess of things and there was nothing that he could do to fix it.

Shaking his head in self-disgust, Chris stood up and dumped the potion out in the sink, rinsing out the pot and putting it in the dishwasher. He was cleaning up the rest of the supplies when the door opened.

He expected it to be Wyatt, having come home at last to yell at him for doing something so stupid and lecture him about personal gain, which was ridiculous, because he hadn't even been doing this for personal gain. That had been the last thing on his mind.

Okay, maybe not the last thing on his mind, because he really had been hoping that after she forgot about Ethan, she would come willingly back to him. But that hadn't really been his intention. Not at first.

But it wasn't Wyatt. It wasn't even Brooke.

Ethan was standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, looking at him with an impassive, calm expression. For a minute, Chris just looked at the half-demon, not sure what to say or what he wanted. It was the first time that he and Ethan had ever been in the same room alone.

It was a long moment before either one of them spoke. Ethan let them just stand in silence for a few minutes before he found the need to shatter the silence into a thousand pieces.

"Was it worth it?"

Chris just stared at him, not sure what he meant by that. Ethan unfolded his arms and let them drop to his side as he walked into the kitchen and stood at the island, giving Chris a stern look.

"With one stupid decision," he said quietly, "you lost the respect and trust of a girl who cared about you and thought of you as one of her closest friends. And now, I'm not even sure how she thinks of you right now. So you tell me, was it worth it?"

There was nothing that Chris could say or do to defend himself; he just stood there, letting the half-demon rattle him.

Shaking his head, Ethan turned around, running his fingers through his hair before turning back to him. "You know, I really don't like for the fact that you made moves on my girl when she was alone and vulnerable," he said fiercely. "Even though I know that wasn't entirely your fault for lack of information, I don't like you. But I am grateful to you for being there when she needed someone by her side in her time of pain." Chris actually stared at him in amazement. "She was alone, even with Brooke there, and she needed someone. And I am grateful that you tried to help her."

"Are you trying to do some weird kind of reverse psychology?" Chris asked incredulously.

Ethan snorted. "Do you even realise how hard this has been on her? In the past few years, she was kidnapped by my father, tortured for over a month before we found her, and I left her, trying to keep her safe. Then, less than a year later, she lost her twin brother and her mother to death. And when she came here, she found a father who has been trying to kill her and a younger half-brother who is in the greatest danger himself because he's right in the lion's den. Add in a prophecy telling her that she and her friends are supposed to fight a great evil and she's got a bucket load of problems. Now, one of her best friends—and I know that's how she considers you," he added firmly. "One of her best friends casts a spell, attempting to make her forget about the only man she's ever truly loved and trusted and she's left hurt and wondering if she can ever trust said friend again." He paused. "So was with worth losing her trust and respect?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her," Chris said quietly, averting his gaze from the half-demon. "I was trying to help her."

Ethan let out a harsh laugh that was nothing like the half-demon that he had caught glimpses of since he'd met him. It was that laugh that made Chris realise that he had never really met the demon that lurked inside of him, hidden behind the soul and human half of him.

"Help her? She doesn't need to be saved, Christopher. I would never hurt her. She is everything to me. Susan is the only reason why I keep on living. If anything happened to her . . . I couldn't live with myself. Do you want to know why I kept fighting evil, even when I wasn't with her? It's because that every demon that I vanquished . . . that was one less for her to deal with."

Chris sighed, running his hand through his hair and trying to think of what to say. Should he tell him the truth? he wondered, eyeing the half-demon. Maybe he didn't like Ethan, maybe he didn't trust him, but maybe he could at least talk to Susan.

"Do you know about the Elder who tried to kill Wyatt twenty years ago?" he wanted to know. Ethan's eyebrows arched and he frowned, racking his brains in remembrance.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar . . . Barbas was in on that, wasn't he?" he asked. Chris nodded. "His name was . . . Gillian? Gilbert? Something close to that, I'm pretty sure . . ."

"Gideon," Chris supplied. "Yeah. What most of the Underworld didn't know is that I came back from the future—a dark future that was very different from this one—and tried to prevent my brother from turning evil."

Ethan stared at him, then slowly moved around to sit down in one of the chairs. Chris walked over to the kitchen, grabbing two cans of soda out and handing one to the half-demon.

"That Elder, in the other future, didn't manage to kill him. He traumatised him until he turned evil, not intentionally. But Wyatt grew up to become the Source of All Evil and I was the leader of the resistance against him. Eventually, I went to the past to try and save my brother, posing as my mom and aunts' Whitelighter.

"The other version of me died in trying to save Wyatt. No one knows what exactly happened to him, but I . . ." Chris gave a small laugh. "I get nightmares, a lot of them, actually. And they are visions of the other future. What happened there, who was here and who wasn't. Sometimes I have to remind myself that my mom is still alive and that I'm not going to go visit her headstone."

For a minute, all Ethan could do was stare at him. "Okay . . . not that this isn't extremely riveting, but what has this got to do with—"

"I'm getting there," Chris assured him. "You were there, Ethan. So was Susan. But neither one of you was on my side. In fact, both of you had joined up with Wyatt in his goal to dominate the entire globe. You were both his personal assassins. Susan had turned to the dark side for you, instead of you turning good for her. She was one of the most dangerous and deadly assassins that I ever met in the other future."

The blood had drained from Ethan's face and he said nothing, just staring at Chris, his brown eyes wide.

"So I'm sorry, all right? But I was scared for her. I was scared that something might happen to make that future for her happen. And you know what, I'm still afraid that it's going to come true here. I care about her and love her. I don't want to see her as my enemy."

Ethan looked at him for a long moment before he stood up and left the apartment, closing it behind him and leaving Chris alone to deal with everything that had happened.


	7. Revelations

**Legacy: Who's Really Who**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Seven: Revelations

Brooke was lying in Wyatt's arms as she held a cup of coffee in her hands, balancing it on her knees. "So . . . do you really think that everything's going to be okay?" she asked, glancing at her boyfriend. Wyatt sighed, placing his chin on her crown.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I can't even believe Chris did something like this . . . it's not usually like him. Usually, it's me who breaks the rules about personal gain and all that junk and he's the one who sticks to the rules." He shook his head. "I get why Susan was so angry at him, but she should've let him explain, at least. Maybe he really did have a good reason in trying to erase her memories."

"Like what?" Brooke grumbled as she laid her head on his chest. "What reason could he possibly have for trying to mess with her brain? Susan's not so forgiving about stuff like that." She sighed as the door opened and Ethan walked inside, his face white as he walked past them. "Hey, how did it go?" she wanted to know.

Ethan said nothing as he looked at her, opening his mouth to answer her a few times and then just gave up. "How's Susan?" he said finally.

Deciding now wasn't the best time to ask again—even though it was Brooke's nature to butt in where she didn't belong—Brooke said, "Asleep. And she's gonna yell at you when she wakes up for walking around and stuff."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Ethan's face as he nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said softly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, Brooke." He ran his fingers over his face, looking distracted for a long moment before he looked at Wyatt. "Do you think you could do me a favour? Could you go Up There and find an Elder named Curtis and ask him if he could come down here? Tell him . . ." Ethan paused. "Tell him that I'm ready to talk about what happened."

"Sure." Wyatt looked surprised as he let go of Brooke, who made a face as she moved her position so that he could stand up. "You want me to give you about five minutes or something?"

Ethan nodded as he looked towards the bedroom. "Yeah, just let me get Susan up," he said quietly. "I want her to be here for this."

Brooke frowned at him as Wyatt orbed out of the apartment, heading for Up There. "Okay, what's going on with you?" she wanted to know. "You headed out of here a half hour ago, looking ready to defend your lady and you come back here like you've seen a ghost. What happened? What did Chris say?"

"Nothing of importance right now," Ethan said shortly as he left the room, heading for his and Susan's bedroom. She was still lying on the bed, her arm curled up underneath her head with the other one wrapped around a picture frame of her, Ethan, and Ryan outside of their house in Wisconsin.

His mind was still wrapped around what Chris had told him. He could, all too easily, believe that another future had existed, a dark future, and that Chris had come back from the future to change it. After all, according to Susan, their son had done the same thing, and saved that witch Faith McKnight.

What he couldn't believe was that his beautiful girl, his sweet and innocent Susan, had turned evil and become an assassin for the Source.

It didn't make sense; why would Susan, of all people, turn evil? Ethan had turned good for her, but it wasn't the same. A part of him already had goodness in him, a part that he had suppressed for the better part of two centuries. Susan hadn't had evil to begin with.

But then again, people always had evil inside of them. It was part of being human. Everyone had good and evil inside of them. Part of free will was giving them the choice of which one they wanted to act on. Even Susan had the prerequisite for evil. If she was pushed into it, hard enough, then maybe when they had met, she would've done what his father would have preferred and gone over to the dark side for him.

Maybe if the circumstances had been different; if say, Susan had lost Ryan and Celandine long before she met him, then maybe she would've been broken enough to be enticed by his lure to evil. After all, even when he had been a murderous, malicious demon, he had been attracted to her, which was why he had been distracted by her to notice the other assassins coming to Chippewa Falls and how he'd gotten himself injured.

Ethan sighed, wishing that Chris had not told him the truth about why he had cast that spell. The thought that his innocent girl had been a killer in another lifetime was almost too much to bear.

"But not in this one," he whispered. No, he wouldn't let that happen to her in this lifetime. It was probably the one thing he and Chris would ever agree on; neither one of them wanted her to become a killer.

Nodding with satisfaction and making a mental note to talk to Susan about it later, Ethan sat down next to her, stroking her cheek tenderly and kissing it lovingly.

"Susan," he whispered in her ear and she gave a small sigh of contentment. He wondered what she was dreaming about as she murmured his name, still asleep. "Susie, wake up," he said, louder this time and she stirred, her eyelids fluttering open. There were still stains of the tears she'd shed earlier, but her eyes were clear and dazzling as they looked up at him.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I need you to get, please," he requested. She frowned, but obeyed as she climbed out of bed. Ethan turned around to let her get dressed, blushing at the thought of her standing undressed behind him, but got that thought of his mind.

"What's going on?" Susan asked him once she was fully dressed, placing a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he could turn around. "What's going on?"

"I sent Wyatt Up There to get that one Elder," Ethan said quietly. Susan went still, gazing up at him in understanding. "It's time that we talked with Them, Susie. They need to know what's coming."

She lowered her gaze and nodded. "Yeah, I know," she answered. "All right, so there's an Elder coming. Are you sure that you're ready to talk about this?" Susan wanted to know, peering at him.

He smiled at her concern, loving her for being worried about him, even while she had been betrayed just today by her friend and was still dealing with everything. "I'm fine, Susan. I love you for trying to take care of me, but I'm fine," he assured her, scooping her into his arms.

She sighed as she leaned her head back, letting him plant a kiss on her lip before he lifted her up.

As much as they both wanted to continue to soothe and love and worship each other, they both knew that duty was calling. Ethan twirled her around until she was in his arms and he held her close, breathing in her scent. "Ready to face the lions?" he asked.

Susan sighed as she gripped his hand tightly before looking out towards the door. "As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. "What about you? You know how they feel about witch/demon relationships."

"Hey, if I have to fight to keep my girl, then that's what I'm going to do," Ethan said sternly. "Besides, I could probably take on two demon clans single handedly and think nothing of it. Come on, we'll face them together."

"Always."

--

Wyatt didn't have any trouble finding the Elder Curtis, nor did he have any problems in talking to him in coming down to talk to Susan and Ethan to explain what exactly had happened in the Amazon village. "I had a feeling that she would only allow one of us to talk to him," Curtis said calmly as they waited patiently in the living room for Susan and Ethan. "She has every right to distrust us after everything that's happened over the years."

"Well, I think she knows all too well how the Elders feel about witches being with demons," Wyatt pointed out.

A small smile appeared on Curtis's face, sad and weary. "There were some who were hoping she would choose your brother," he said quietly. "But it was not her. It was never meant to be her."

Wyatt frowned as Brooke cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" she wanted to know as the bedroom door opened.

"Miss Dawson, it's a pleasure to see you again," Curtis said with a kind smile towards her. She nodded as she kept her hand laced with Ethan's and they walked into the room. "Mr. Hale, I'm glad to see that you've made full recovery."

"I think that's the first time that an Elder's ever said a pleasant word to me and meant it," Ethan commented, causing the tension to ease slightly. Wyatt chuckled as Susan sat down with Ethan on the couch and they all took their seats.

"Now . . . Wyatt here said that you were well enough to discuss what happened at the Amazon village?" Curtis prompted. "I'm sorry to pry, but it's been a cause of great concern Up There."

Ethan nodded, looking at his girl and wrapping his arm around her. "I left here about six weeks ago to go find the Amazons. Susan had witnessed the death of one of the Amazons, Neasa Jackson, and wanted to find her family and give her condolences and explain exactly how she had died.

"As you know, Amazons are easy to find, especially for demons. It wasn't that hard for me to track them down. I was in west Africa when I finally stumbled on the remains of the Amazon village." His voice trembled slightly as memories passed through his eyes.

"I've seen some horrible things in my two hundred and forty three years," he whispered. "I've done horrible things . . . things that I wish that I could take back, but . . . I've never seen anything like this before. The buildings and huts were all in ruins. Everywhere, there were signs of struggle and battles. And I found . . . the bodies of several Amazons. They looked as though as though they had put up a great fight, fighting right until the end. A good Amazon death."

Wyatt felt sick. How could the entire Amazon village had been wiped out near destroyed without anyone even knowing about it? How long had they laid there, their soul and essence left behind while their bodies remained unburied and lying on the ground where they had taken their final stand?

"I only found a few of them, so it may very well be that some of them escaped and are in hiding somewhere. But I didn't have long to look before the demons who attacked there found me there. They caught me off guard . . . I wasn't prepared for an attack.

"When I woke up, I was chained in one of the broken houses, the restraints spelled so that I couldn't shimmer away. They asked me questions, so many questions and tortured me, trying to get the information from me. I asked them why they'd done it, but they never answered. I wasn't worth their questions.

"When they left me alone, I tried to listen to what they were saying. The Amazons that had vanished had disappeared without a trace. They were trying to find them, but there wasn't even a trace of them." Ethan paused. "After a few weeks, I was pretty out of it . . . I couldn't pay attention to them any more. All I could do was drift in and out of consciousness."

"How did you escape?" Curtis asked gently as Susan slipped her arm around his, comforting her lover as best she could.

"They didn't count on me healing as fast as I do. They left me alone for a few days and I managed to heal enough to break out of the chains when they come to torture me again. After that, I managed to shimmer away . . . I got here by focusing on Susan." He looked at her and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Did you ever hear why they did it?" Curtis questioned, worry in his eyes.

Giving a small nod, the half-demon raised his head, the rage evident in his eyes. "They mentioned Susan's dad had ordered it . . . said that things had happened that couldn't be reversed and they needed to be destroyed. Something about the Amazons were to fight in the battle between a great evil, alongside all of us. They couldn't risk the Amazons joining the fight."

"What great evil?" Wyatt demanded while Brooke looked very pale.

To their surprise, it was not Ethan, but Susan who answered that particular question.

"The one from the prophecy about us," she answered. "That-Which-Cannot-Be-Named."

**--Fade to Black--**

**End Credits**

Guest Stars:

Robert Pattinson as Ethan Hale

Jack Devonport as Peter Connelly

Alexis Bledel as Patty Matthews-Mitchell

Kimberly J. Brown as Sam Matthews-Mitchell

Liam Neeson as Curtis the Elder


End file.
